The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a network client-server system, a lightweight computer that is purpose-built may be used as a thin client (which contains a full operating system) or a zero client (which uses a lightweight firmware that merely initializes network communication, without the OS) for remotely connecting into a server. Each of the thin clients or zero clients may be positioned in a remote location from the server, and is thus susceptible to tampering and unauthorized physical access of the hardware components. For example, any person may open the chassis or casing of a thin client or zero client and physically access, add or remove hardware components to the thin client or zero client, resulting in security vulnerability of the overall system.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.